Yomishka
|-|Enigmatic Manic= |-|Tumor In Reality= Summary Yomishka '''is the sole member of the Shambala Ila. Primarily acting as retroactive antagonist throughout the entirety of the SIEGE continuity, consistently and proactively running amok the innards of existence causing immense mayhem and chaos for the sole purpose of a much more nefarious goal cloaked in a veil of malignant intent behind the façade of a belligerent cruse touting sorcerer. Across numerous arcs and sagas he has claims the role of an abominable force of nature, unkempt in mind and unstrained in the expulsion of his metaphysical thew upon those that bear the masochism to be struck by such veracious mounds of ever-transmorphing power from the peaks of his minor appendages. He most notably holds a number of relations with the likes of Vaastavikata and the trans-dimensional shambler Lundus; mutually antagonistic and eternally rooted in a pact of anguish and crimson hatred that seeps through the very crevices of reality. The beating mound of flesh that lays deep enclosed in the abode of diabolic made physical is but mist, for the heart of such deceitful, vulgar carapace wields ill-tent and malignance as it's depraved tools of sadistic bliss to appease the appetite he bears for the twisted delicacy that is the agonizing screams of the punished and those cradled by the disparaging palm of misfortune. For what taints the unknowable scripture of the fore-most is in-claimable by the mind, for all that cloaks is a mist voided in hue lugging with it a prophecy most dire, with the name of the daemon witch engraved in the airy flesh of the vaporous shadow. Post-SIEGE Proceeding forward the events of Son and his supposed demise at the hands of Bu-dai, he resided deep in the recesses of annihilated reality, slowly being having the very essence of his consciousness consumed by the ever-feasting denticles of time, fabricating one last grandiose scheme to bring unparalleled ruin to the likes of all. Residing deep in the shade of all who bear the gift of sight, conniving forth the events of the final SIEGE story arc, ''Finality: A Poem of Infernal Vengeance/Vindication. '' Powers and Stats '''Tier: Name: Yomishka, The Demon Witch | The Daemon Cyst Origin: SIEGE Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cult Leader, Demon | The Festering Cancer in Existence, Tumor in Reality, Physical Manifestation of The Enemy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: ' 'Durability: ' 'Stamina: Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Outwits the entirety of Beta 6 in every encounter they meet and fight. Somehow capable of tactically evading Vaastavikata, though this is entirely thanks to 'Nothing'. Despite his stupidity on an academic level, he is an incredibly accomplished combatant who had traded wits with the most intelligent beings in existence as whole on the mental and physical battlefield. Will attack the very idea of an 'attack' or 'shield' if he is unable to destroy the defenses or overpower the strikes of his opponents by conventional means. Weaknesses: Key: ''' Notable Attacks/Techniques Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:SIEGE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Hax Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Original Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Incomplete Profiles